sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Andrés Guzmán
| cityofbirth = Culiacán, Sinaloa | countryofbirth = Mexico | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Forward | currentclub = Bonneville United | clubnumber = 13 | youthyears = 2005-2009 | youthclubs = Dorados | years = 2009-2011 2011-2013 2013– | clubs = Dorados UNAM Bonneville United | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteam = Mexico | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} :This name uses Spanish naming customs: the first or paternal family name is ''Guzmán and the second or maternal family name is Rendón.'' Andrés Manuel Guzmán Rendón is a Mexican professional footballer who plays as a forward for Gregorian club Bonneville United and the Mexican national team. Beginning his professional career in 2009 with his hometown club Dorados, Guzmán spent two years with Club Universidad Nacional before his move to St. Gregory in January 2013. Club career UNAM Club Universidad Nacional (Pumas UNAM) signed Guzmán to a two-year contract prior to the 2011-12 season, granting him a move up to the Primera División (now Liga MX) for the first time. Bonneville United During the January transfer window in 2013, Guzmán was acquired by Bonneville United, who signed him to a three and a half-year contract. He made 14 appearances for United in the remainder of the 2012-13 League A season, the first 12 of which were as a substitute; he made the starting eleven for the first time in the penultimate round of the season against Winston Beach. Guzmán was named to the starting eleven for United's 2014-15 League A season opener on October 11, 2014, against Rivergate; the match finished 0-0. He scored his first goal of the season on October 25 in a 7-1 away win over Midland International, and then recorded his first multi-goal match for United on November 22 in a 5-1 win at home to Merrickton. On January 10, 2015, Guzmán scored with a volley from 25 yards out against Otway Town. The goal put United up 2-0 in the match (they would go on to win 3-0) and was named League A goal of the week. As well as his league goals, Guzmán also scored in the 2014-15 SGFA Cup quarter-final against Banks City, which United lost 2-1. He finished the 2014-15 campaign with 12 goals in all competitions and was named to the SGFA All-Stars team. Guzmán was named Man of the Match for his efforts in the 2016 SGFA Cup Final win over Swifton Athletic, in which he scored a spectacular goal that put United up 3-1 late in the game. Guzmán opened his 2016-17 League A account on October 15, 2016, when he scored twice to give United a share of the points in a 2-2 draw at cross-town rivals Juniors. Four days later, on October 19, he scored in another 2-2 draw, this time at Forest United, before extending his goalscoring streak to three games on October 24 as he scored the winner at home to Helena United. On November 6, Guzmán recorded a hat-trick as United beat Cape Wells Wanderers 4-0 away. His final goal came on a penalty in second half stoppage time. Guzmán's season was cut short on April 23, 2017, when he suffered a broken ankle in the second half of an SGFA Cup semi-final against FC Chapman. He underwent surgery the following day and it was estimated he would not return to the field in time for the start of the 2017-18 League A season. Category:Player pages Category:Bonneville United F.C. players Category:People from Mexico Category:SGFA All-Stars players